


Once More, with Feeling

by triste



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timcanpy does not approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More, with Feeling

Title: Once More, with Feeling  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: D.Gray-man  
Pairing: Kanda/Allen  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

There was one good thing to be said about waking with the rising of the sun, and that was being able to go about the Black Order headquarters in relative peace. There were the occasional explosions from the science department, but even they tended to be kept to a minimum so early in the day. It was times like this when Kanda could be certain of being able to eat his morning meal undisturbed. The dining hall was indeed empty of all human life with the exception of a pair of finders, who were standing patiently by the table nearest the serving counter. Kanda could hear the sounds of bustling inside the kitchen behind it, but other than that, it was blissfully quiet.

"Tempura soba," he ordered as he approached the counter, and a voice called back to him in affirmative. Kanda crossed his arms over his chest and waited, but when his breakfast finally appeared in front of him, he was ever so slightly surprised by the person who had just delivered it to him. "You..." he growled in disbelief, and Allen Walker beamed back at him in greeting. "Where's the chef?"

"Jerry-san is sick today," Allen explained. "That's why I'm filling in for him."

Kanda stared down at Allen, who was wearing a very frilly and very pink apron along with an equally pink headscarf, but that wasn't what made his eyebrow twitch irritably.

"What the hell is this?" he wanted to know, indicating the tray Allen had placed in front of him.

"Your soba," Allen replied, still smiling in a way that was starting to make Kanda's blood pressure rise, but the fruit of Allen's labour bore more resemblance to pig slop than a traditional Japanese dish.

"It looks like crap," Kanda said bluntly.

"I don't think it's so bad," Allen said mildly. "I wouldn't mind eating it."

Kanda scowled. Allen wouldn't mind eating *anything*, pig slop included, but Timcampi turned up before Kanda could properly express his dissatisfaction and tugged at Allen's apron strings.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" exclaimed Allen as he completely ignored Kanda and followed the little golem back into the kitchen. He returned seconds later carrying a tray in each hand, both of them with a plate of identical perfectly prepared bacon, eggs and tomatoes. The two finders Kanda had spotted earlier came to collect their meal, and Allen bowed humbly to them. "Thank you for waiting. Please enjoy."

Kanda's scowl darkened as Allen waved the finders away and cleared his throat loudly to get the other boy's attention. "Why didn't I get service like that?" he wanted to know, but Allen just stared back at him innocently. "Forget it. Just make me another."

"I can't do that," Allen told him. "It would be wrong for me to prioritise the needs of one customer over all the rest. A chef's job is a busy one, you know. He doesn't have the time to remake food, not when other people are clamouring to be fed."

Kanda looked pointedly back at the hall. The finders Allen had attended to before were sitting right at the very end of it just by the entrance doors (probably because they'd heard the rumours of what tended to happen when the two forces known as Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu clashed). Contrary to what Allen had stated, there wasn't a soul to be served.

"I'm not eating this," Kanda insisted. "Do it over." He made sure Allen could see his hand curled around Mugen's hilt, ready to unsheathe it, and Allen sighed as he heeded the unspoken threat. He picked up Kanda's tray and carried it back into the kitchen, mumbling something about selfishness as he went, but he didn't say anything else when Kanda told him to repeat himself.

This time Kanda watched as Allen disposed of his first attempt and puttered about the kitchen as he worked on his second, Timcampi fluttering faithfully by his side and bringing him ingredients every so often.

"There," Allen said, forgoing his usual formality once more as he offered Kanda attempt number two. "Enjoy."

But there was no apology and no improvement. Not in Kanda's eyes, anyway.

"It looks like crap," he stated, pushing the tray away in disdain. "Do it over."

Now Allen seemed to be suffering a case of the twitching eyebrow but his tone was just as pleasant as ever, and he said, "I'm afraid it can't be helped. I'm not too familiar with Asian cuisine."

"Then keep trying until you are," Kanda said stubbornly. "I'm not leaving until you make it properly."

Allen's lips tightened into a thin white line and he breathed in deeply through his nose before breathing out again slowly in an obvious effort to control his rapidly diminishing patience. Kanda simply watched. He'd always taken a perverse kind of pleasure out of pushing Allen beyond his limits and this was no exception. Allen tended to be very calm and composed (at least when he wasn't making a fool of himself), so it gave Kanda a twisted sense of amusement to see the usually passive and weak-willed boy's temper flare just by sending a smirk or a glance in his direction.

"And why, pray tell," asked Allen, in a rather strained fashion, "should I bend over backwards just to please you?"

"Because you're the replacement cook," answered Kanda. "If that's the case, you should do your damn job properly."

"I could make you some nice toast," Allen offered sweetly, but Kanda tightened his grip on his sword.

"Soba. *Now*."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not an acceptable reason."

"Do it or die."

Neither one of them were willing to back down or compromise. The finders had long since disappeared. There was nobody else around to intervene and diffuse the growing tension. Kanda's fingers flexed warningly on Mugen's hilt and Allen's right hand hovered above his left as if he was itching to remove the pink glove that covered it and invoke his anti-akuma weapon.

That was when Timcampi decided to take matters into its own hands, diminutive as they were, and it darted back into the kitchen.

"Tim, where are you going?" called Allen, sending Kanda a frown before following after it. Kanda observed from his position on the other side of the counter as the golem flitted about anxiously. "Don't tell me you *want* me to make him another?"

Timcampi flew over Allen's head and began pulling at his bangs. Allen sighed in defeat.

"Fine, fine, I'll do it."

Kanda wasn't quite sure what to make of Timcampi's behaviour. It wasn't as if the golem had ever been on his side before. If anything, it could actually be fairly hostile towards him, but Allen didn't seem to be upset over the fact that Timcampi had chosen Kanda over him. He'd initially looked baffled but got over it with a shrug of his shoulders as he gave in and catered to Kanda's demands for the third time in a row.

"Don't do that!" he said as Timcampi flew underneath the tray he'd picked up. "It's too heavy for you!"

But Timcampi wasn't listening as it miraculously managed to take the tray from Allen and carry it over to Kanda on its head. Kanda was now thoroughly bewildered as Timcampi approached him, but before he could wonder why the golem had come to serve him and not Allen, Timcampi tilted its body to the side and let the tray and all its contents fall right over Kanda. The swordsman's pristine white shirt and shining black hair was covered in his own breakfast as Timcampi opened its jaws in what could only be described as a self-satisfied leer.

Kanda stood frozen on the spot while Allen gawked in wide-eyed disbelief. Timcampi flipped one wing in a 'take that' manner at Kanda, and Kanda finally came back to his senses as he unsheathed Mugen and sliced Timcampi cleanly in two. What was left of Timcampi fell onto the counter top as its back legs twitched feebly, but then, as if time had just rewound itself, the golem magically stuck itself back together. It bared its fangs menacingly before launching itself at Kanda and chomping down onto his ponytail, swinging wildly from side to side as Kanda tried to shake it away.

"Get off!" snarled Kanda, but Timcampi clung on for dear life (and also revenge) as Kanda did his best to toss the golem aside. Timcampi wouldn't let go that easily, and Kanda hissed in pain when he tried to yank the golem off his hair and got his fingers bitten in the process.

He only stopped moving when he heard the sound of Allen's laughter, but rather than doing what Kanda told him to when he snapped out for Allen to shut up, he only continued. Even Timcampi seemed confused as Allen bent over clutching his stomach, but his laughter refused to die down. It was really starting to get on Kanda's nerves before Allen at last managed to calm himself down, heaving a huge sigh as he wiped at his eyes.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I can't even remember the last time I laughed at something."

Kanda realised with a start that this was true. While Allen apparently possessed a never-ending supply of smiles, Kanda couldn't recall ever hearing him laugh before. As much as those smiles irked Kanda, he hadn't failed to notice that they'd started to fade over time. They weren't quite as bright or sincere as they had been, and while Kanda hated each and every smile in general that belonged to Allen, he hated Allen being introspective and withdrawn even more. The smile Allen wore now as he leaned over the counter and carefully extracted Timcampi from Kanda's ponytail was fond and almost gentle as he placed Timcampi onto his shoulder and handed Kanda a towel to dry himself off with.

"I'm sorry," he said, and this time Kanda could tell that he meant it. "If you go back to your room and change, I'll wash your clothes for you. I'll even remake your breakfast. I really don't know much about making Asian food, but people say that if you put your heart and soul into your cooking, anything can taste good. Wait there, okay?"

Kanda didn't really understand Allen's change of heart and Timcampi didn't appreciate it either as it ruffled its wings in annoyance, but Allen hummed happily to himself while he worked. At least the soba he presented Kanda with shortly after actually *looked* the way it was supposed to, and Allen smiled again as he handed Kanda his chopsticks.

"I hope you like it," he said, and Kanda grudgingly took his first bite before giving Allen his verdict.

"It tastes like crap. Do it over."

Allen's smile was still sweet, but when Kanda looked closer, he could see the sinister underline. Timcampi, always in tune with its master's emotions, perked up considerably and flashed its fangs as Allen said smoothly, "Tim, go get him."

Timcampi didn't need to be told twice, and as the other Order inhabitants started to drift into the dining hall yawning and mumbling, they were frightened into total wakefulness by the sight of Kanda apparently playing baseball with a golden golem and a wooden tray and Allen laughing like a madman in all his frilly glory.

 

End.


End file.
